


Keeping the Faith - Artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: De-Aged, Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, wee!Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N: </b>Heeee, there is nothing more d'awwwwww-inducing than poor de-aged Neal *hearts* Of course I had to do some art for the wonderful fic that  <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sherylyn</b> has written and now posted ♥ It's set during season 5 when the boys aren't exactly doing so great but then something happens that allows them to fix things between them ♥ Woohoo \o/</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7160285">STORY LINK</a></p><p> </p><p>This fills the <i><b>fix-its</b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keeping the Faith - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherylyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherylyn/gifts).



> **A/N:** Heeee, there is nothing more d'awwwwww-inducing than poor de-aged Neal *hearts* Of course I had to do some art for the wonderful fic that [](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/)**sherylyn** has written and now posted ♥ It's set during season 5 when the boys aren't exactly doing so great but then something happens that allows them to fix things between them ♥ Woohoo \o/
> 
>  
> 
> [STORY LINK](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7160285)
> 
>  
> 
> This fills the _**fix-its**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/ava8l1fy66cp6gj/keepingfaith.png?dl=0)  
  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/tt99jo37mpvahyc/tebearneal.png?dl=0)  



End file.
